One Shot
by SMOKe13
Summary: One shot is all he has. How could he have been so blind? Why didn't he realize this sooner instead of now! Kevin was your average villian gone hiatus, just trying to live the life he was given, regardless of how many people he hurt in the end. And now he


One shot is all he has. How could he have been so blind? Why didn't he realize this sooner instead of now?! Kevin was your average villain gone hiatus, just trying to live the life he was given, regardless of how many people he hurt in the end. And now he hurt the person who means the most, the person who helped him realize there is more to life than making a quick buck. And that person was about to tell the Anti-Hero how much she loved him. That was until she caught him in THE most compromising position of his young life. And now she's going to take that summer internship in New York and won't be coming back for a long time unless Kevin can make it in time. But he only has one shot.

* * *

One Shot

BY

SMOKe13

Kevin's Story

The streets were smooth and the clouds were dark as I was making my way to the shabby little apartment known as home. It's not much, but it's ok since I am living by myself and all. Though most days it doesn't feel that way since the Twerp and Gwen are always coming over. Mostly it's for catching aliens or thinking of a plan to get their Grandfather back (well before we found him of course), but some days they come over just to hang out (well Gwen is more relaxed than Pip-squeek, but he comes willingly). It's nice to have them over, oddly. I mean, the dork and I were trying to kick each others asses before we even reached puberty. But now that we've grown up some more, done a hell of a lot of thinkin' (well I don't know about him, but I know that when your trapped in the null void for so long, you can't help but think), I guess all that hatred and angry wore out of us (though most days I wanna kick his ass, but Gwen would kill me if I did that to her cousin).

It's even more odd that I care about what she thinks. I mean, yeah I've hooked up plenty of chicks once I got outta the null void and most of them were way prettier than Gwen, but something about her draws me in closer. Like how she thinks rationally and knows how to defend herself when times are difficult. Sometimes she looks hot doing her 'magic', but if I told her that, she would think that I like her (which I guess is sorta true, but if Ben finds out, it'd be slightly awkward). Wiping those stupid thoughts out of my skull, I pulled up onto the front of the house and took the keys outta the egention as I walked out.

"Wonder what's left in the fridge?" I muttered to myself softly while locking up the car and walking towards the redish brick building. Slinging my green camo jacket over my right shoulder, I jabbed the key into the lock and entered with an esperated sigh, not closing the door all the way.

The cool darkness of the living room greeted me nicely compared to the humid atmosphere outside. Did I leave the AC on while I was at work? I shrugged the notion off, thinking too much was Gwen's job, nothing for me to worry about. As I slid my hand against the grainy wall, I found the lamp post and pulled the string so the bright light could flood the house (or at least the room anyway). A growl purred under my throat as I just noticed an uninvited visitor. Her lean legs appeared smooth like silk for her shorts left them bare. Bright purple ribbons were tied up all the way to mid-calf to keep her heels in place. Her extremely low-cut halter basically revealed all but her nipples (noo wait you can see through the shirt to find them pouting out from the cold) as she raised a pale hand to fixed a stray lock of ice blond hair.

"Kevin," her voice was seductive, but I kept control of my dick (don't be a traitor down there!). "It's been too long darling."

"Whatever," I looked straight into her hazel eyes. "Maybe to you, but I told you already, we're over."

"Awwww," she smiled devilishly as she began to lift herself off the velvety seat. "But it was only a day of fun, Kevin. Think of how much more we can have if you just let me back in."

"When that day happens, Ben Tennyson will be taller than me!"

"Or the day that his cousin confesses her love to you but you just happen do something to were she rejects those silly feelings?" her smile was even more cunning as she came closer to me, my heart dry-humping the inside my chest like a jack hammer.

"What are you talking about-" a part of icy lips meshed into mine and her grip around my neck grew stronger as she drew me closer to her, tongue prying my lips open so she may explore my mouth like she once did long ago. Damn the fact that I hooked up with an Amazon!

* * *

Gwen's Story

"Hey Gwen," a voice broke my concentration on a new spell I was trying to learn. Ben didn't know so I guess I can't really chew him out for that.

"What's up Ben?" I rolled over to get off my stomach and sat with my chin in between my breasts (OK so they're not Pamela Anderson huge but they're not non-existent either). He took a seat at the foot of my blue inspired bed, but looked a little awkward since I was pretty much half naked (gray gym shorts, white flip-flops and a peach tank-top). Running my hand through my curly red hair, I got a better look at him. I think it's pretty odd that he's growing up and he's now taller than me! I mean all three of us have grown in many ways (some ways better than others for a certain person, but lets not mention names). I guess that's what time does to you, even though you're scared shitless about it.

"Nothing really," he looked at me with less awkwardness in his eyes and I gave him a smile. My cousin may be a dork, but he's my dork. "I was thinking of helping Grandpa and the other plumbers this weekend. What about you? Still deciding if you want to take that internship?"

"To tell you the truth," I combed through my knotted hair once more. What Ben is talking about is that I do very well in Sciences and Math in school and there's this collage up in New York who wants only three students to come and visit the campus and wants us to work along side with top professors and I was one out of three to be asked to come to New York. "I'm still thinking about it actually. I mean you never know if there is gonna be another alien invasion happening across the country that all three of us are gonna be needed you know?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head vaguely and began face towards the light purple wall, legs wide spread as if his dick were about to explode and he still wanted to keep his legs (well that is if he has a dick you know, since he's such a girl some days). "Wait a minute? Us three? I thought it was just gonna be you and me since we found Grandpa and all?"

Yeah I kind of forgot to mention that they still kinda hate each other.

"What's the big deal? I mean Kevin isn't doing anything really bad, well besides the occasional beer and cigarette, but that's besides the point! Why can't you two put your differences aside and just get along?" I lifted myself to where I sat Indian style and my hands fell into the lap of pale legs.

"Well why do you have to bring Kevin into everything? I mean, we're fine without him most days! What are you in love with him or something?" he snapped and sighed as he looked away from me.

My eyes grew wide. Of course he doesn't know a lot of things that go on between Kevin and I (no I haven't had sex with him or done anything physical with him besides slapping the back of his head), and I'm not about to tell him that I do secretly harbor feelings (maybe not as strong, but they're pretty damn close) for the ex-villain. I guess we are kinda a bit obvious with how we feel, but who knows really. I mean, he could just be using me to get alittle action, or he could be bored. I don't know, and I don't wanna find out until all the gray areas have fogged out.

"Well?" he looked me dead in the eye. "Are you"

"Would it be bad if I said maybe?" I snapped my eyes shut, I couldn't bare to see the possible look of absolute horror and utter disgust on my cousin's face.

Laughter soon filled the room, and I peeked to see if he was OK with it or not. He was holding his stomach and his feet were in the air as if that were the funniest thing he has ever heard in his young life. I gave him a questioning look with my eye brows arching in different directions once he started to calm down and return to the upright poision.

"I knew it!" he wiped an imaginary tear away from his left eye. "I knew you guys dug each other, but I never wanted to say anything. Personally I think it's a bit creepy since I don't know, he used to try to kill us?!"

"I never said I liked the old Kevin," I mumbled as I moved off the bed and walked to toward the white dresser that was next to my bed, trying to find my black sweatpants so Ben wouldn't feel so awkward seeing me in sorta skimpy shorts.

"Well," he sighed and a groan from the mattress springs fled out into the air as he lifted himself up. "I don't totally approve of it, but I think you should tell him. I mean, if you can use your magic to help stop alien terrinay, I think you can tell some doofus your feelings. Oh crap, gotta go meet Julie. See-ya Gwen."

Maybe he's right. Ripping my shorts off, I pulled my pants up without falling and headed towards my car, keys jiggling in hand.

* * *

Pressing the unlock button, the ring in my car went off and I took a seat in my silver 1980 Ford Mustang. I love this car to the death of me. Kevin helped me work on it towards the end of the summer. A thumb inside my chest was and a warm blush crept onto my cheeks. Pulling out of my parents' drive way, I turned on the CD player and The Rocket Summer's "Break it out" began to blare from the expensive speakers he bought me as a present (and then at the test drive we took together, he was evil enough to put a cd with Lamb of God's "Walk with me through Hell" on!). I smiled brightly as I paid attention to Bryce Avary's lyrics.

_I moved when I see it,  
You've gotta feel it, oh,  
Troubles with the TV on,  
Feel so devastated,  
And activated,  
Oh come on,  
Come on this is so much shine,  
I say its no secret,  
So don't you keep it,  
Come on and get on the floor and just:_

I sang along loudly with a new source of adernaline pumping through my veins. I felt like I could just fly with all this in the air. I don't even know the words that could describe the feeling I'm in right now. The exciting and frightening fact that I'm about to sip my guts to someone I've had a pretty massive crush on since I laid eyes on him at the shipping dock. The electric pulse in my heart that I know the feelings will be returned (OK maybe not in the fabulous way that I will say it, but I have a feeling that he'll try for me).

_Break it out  
Get it all out  
and start freaking out  
Just so we can  
Make it out  
Get off your feet and  
Make this count  
Ooh _

I swear I hate those moments when you hear a song that totally knows what you're feeling. I mean, it kind of seems stalker-ish, but when you're completely pumped and have the feeling like you can't die right now and if you just bust out and say what you need to say, those moments seemed to be perfectly timed!

_Oh friends  
Please excuse me  
I'll put it loosely, oh  
I'm sick and tired of sitting down  
Can't help but see the reasons  
To what I'm reading  
Oh the captain did more to this tale  
I'm done with the ignorance  
Is listen for this  
I'm gonna hu, hu, hurry  
And get up, get out  
Make this be for something  
Or else it's all just nothing _

The hood of the car was down at this point and I sang to all the bright stars that came out of the polluted sky to wish me luck. My fiery red hair was whipped in the wind and I was going so fast that it seemed no one could stop me. I mean, I don't know why I'm breaking the law and speeding like a maniac, but with all these butterflies trying to explode out of my stomach, I couldn't help but not care about anything else.

_Break it out  
Get it all out  
and start freaking out  
Just so we can  
Make it out  
Get off your feet and  
Make this count  
Ooh, yea. _

I began to turn and slow down since he didn't live too far from where Ben and I lived (mostly for stopping aliens). Adrenaline flow was still strong, I just relaxed a bit so the cops wouldn't pull me over. My smile felt like it was glued on, but I was too damn happy to care how much my face hurt.

_When I started this,  
I knew it was not just for this  
Selfish pleasure of my own  
Not for me, but for my own  
My own  
My own _

Tapping at the black leather dashboard as if it were a drum, I could just scream to all the mother ships how thrilled I am. From my feelings to the music, I would probably die before even reaching Kevin's house! How sad would that headliner be: "Teen girl ready to confess feelings, dies of a heart attack from all the excitement she created!" I laughed to myself as the song blasted on.

_Break it out  
Get it all out  
and start freaking out  
Just so we can  
Make it out  
Get off your feet and  
Make this count  
Ooh _

I think this is the part when all the fear kicks in. I lowered the volume with a heavy heart and sweat began to slide down my skin. Maybe this is all the donuts I munched on earlier speaking, I mean what if he doesn't really like me? Could I just be this little person he wanted to fool around with? Am I nothing but a whore to him and quick and easy fuck is all he craves? NO! I shouldn't think that way about Kevin! I know Kevin and he wouldn't waste his time doing that! I just know it. A small smile cracked my face as I began to park and finished the song before turning it off.

_Break it out  
Get it all out  
and start freaking out  
Just so we can  
Make it out  
Get off your feet and  
Make this count  
Oohhh _

I just know that he wouldn't be like that, I feel it all the way in the deepest parts of my heart that he would waste all that energy if it was for nothing. Getting out of the car, I slammed the door shut along with all my fear and doubt. Walking up to the dark green door with my head high and a smile plastered under my nose, I realized that his door was open. Maybe someone just left and didn't close the door properly. Shrugging off possible ideas, I knock on the door as I entered his messy home, seeing the light and telling Kevin that I'm entering.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!


End file.
